Objetivo
by Milklemon
Summary: A verdade pode ferir, mais ela deve ser dita, e pode trazer recompensas desconhecidas.


Disclamer: Naruto não me pertence e você sabe disso.

Classificação: K+

Casal: Karin e Suigetsu.

Tema: Romance.

Espaço: Uma rua japonesa.

Sumario: A verdade pode ferir, mais ela deve ser dita, e pode trazer recompensas desconhecidas.

U/A, e personagens um tanto OOC. Leiam, se não gostarem guardem para vocês as criticas, sou bem sincera, odeio criticas.

**0-0-0**

**_Objetivo_. **

- Por Deus Suigetsu, pare de me importunar por alguns segundos. É pedir demais?

Dois estudantes da segunda serie do ensino médio andavam lado a lado pelas ruas de uma cidade japonesa. Um deles muito feliz pelo termino das aulas que se aproximava, e a outra irritada pelo mesmo motivo.

Discutiam por motivos bobos, e por demasia inúteis. Assim era a rotina deles. Mais apesar de tudo nenhum se atrevia a mudá-la.

- É sim, Karin. Você sabe que é verdade, se não fosse pelo Sasuke você estaria feliz com o fim das aulas também. – suspirou cansadamente, repetindo algumas palavras. – Mais não está. Isso porque você vai ficar longe dele por uns meses. Ele nunca nem responde o simples '_oi'_ que você da, muito menos aqueles abraços que você faz questão de que pareçam acidentais.

Karin rosnou.

Em razão daquela rua de fundo ser pouco movimentada pode muito bem ser ouvida pelo acompanhante, mais este fingiu nem ouvir, colocando um dos fones do i-pod cinza no ouvido.

Novembro era um mês gélido. E o inverno havia chegado bem rígido aquele ano. A neve ocupava os cantos das calçadas tal como o topo das árvores e telhado das casas.

- Cala a boca Suigetsu, eu não vou pedir de novo. – afirmou, lançando-lhe um olhar irritado.

E ele não fez nada. Ou melhor, fez, começou a rir freneticamente parando de andar por tal ato.

- Céus. – Karin resmungou, também parando poucos passos a sua frente. – O que diabos é tão engraçado? – perguntou, ajeitando o cachecol em seu pescoço, tentando aquecer-se, em vão.

- Como você pretende me impedir de falar? – ele perguntou parando de rir e lhe encarando desafiadoramente.

- Te batendo se for preciso. – a resposta foi rápida.

- Oh! – uma exclamação surpresa saiu pelos lábios finos do estudante. – Você quer enganar a si mesma então? Você vive pelo Sasuke, respira por ele, e não percebe que não o ama realmente, que isso é só um disfarce para fugir dos seus problemas. – uma breve pausa. – Para fugir de si mesma. Para ter algum objetivo, algo para conquistar.

- Não é verdade.

Dessa vez as palavras saíram baixas, e vieram acompanhadas de olhos mirando o chão.

Era verdade. Ela sabia disso. Seus pais estavam se separando depois de diversas brigas. Karin não sabia que lado escolher, a quem dar razão, ao seu ponto de vista ambos estavam errados.

Casamento sem amor é impossível. Ela que sempre quis tanto não cometer o mesmo erro dos pais, encontrava-se tentando forçar Sasuke a amá-la.

Amor? Ela não sabia se o amava. A verdade é que o amigo de infância e vizinho estava certo novamente. Ela não amava Sasuke, apenas queria um objetivo.

Ela não poderia admitir que estava errada, não ela, não a Karin que ela sempre fez questão de ser.

- Você sabe que é. – dessa vez Suigetsu usou um tom baixo também, dando alguns passos à frente, quebrando a distancia.

- O que você quer de mim?

Suigetsu foi pego de surpresa pelo tom indefeso que ela usara. Não a via assim seguidamente, ou melhor, nunca. Ela sempre era decidida, sempre sabia bem o que queria – ou tentava transparecer tal coisa. – ele não sabia mais se sentia estranho ao vê-la com os olhos baixos, e os punhos cerrados.

Ergueu a mão antes abandonada ao lado do corpo e levou em direção ao rosto da estudante, hesitando tocá-la.

Embora ele tentasse transparecer não se importar com as coisas, ele se importava. Essa era a verdade. E o fato de ser passatempo favorito irritar a garota a sua frente, era que no fundo – no seu ponto de vista – a única maneira de ter a atenção dela voltada para si era esta.

Doía vê-la correr atrás do Sasuke. Doía. Mais ele fingia que estava tudo bem, colocando uma falsa mascara de quem não se importa com nada que acontece ao seu redor. Mais a verdade é que doía muito dentro dele.

Tentou livrar-se daquele medo. Afinal, ele não tinha medo de nada, certo?

Errado. Ele tinha medo de perdê-la para sempre. Mesmo assim arriscou, tocou-lhe o rosto que mirava os próprios pés, e a fez encará-lo.

Karin ficou estática ao sentir a mão gelada sobre sua face, acariciando-a.

O encarou. Ele fazia o mesmo. Seu corpo arrepiou-se no contato, e ela riu de si mesma por isso, era apenas o Suigetsu certo? Isso não deveria acontecer.

- O que foi? – indagou.

- Eu não sei. – ele respondeu honestamente. – Acho que eu cansei de fingir odiar você.

Enquanto a mente de Karin tentava processar tal informação, Suigetsu foi mais rápido e puxou-a pela cintura, colando seus corpos.

O espaço era mínimo. Os perfumes embriagavam as narinas um do outro. As respirações se misturaram. E involuntariamente os corações bateram mil vezes mais fortes, em um belo exagero.

As mãos geladas tomaram um novo rumo, a cintura feminina perfeita e bem delineada.

- Sui-getsu. – chamou baixinho, com os pensamentos tumultuados. – O que você...?

- Você pode me bater depois.

A proximidade e mesmo tempo os lábios afastados era muito incomoda, mais logo ela foi quebrada, por iniciativa de Suigetsu que tomou os lábios da ruiva irritante para si.

Karin sabia que isso estava por vir, e sentiu-se feliz por dentro de uma maneira inexplicável ao sentir o beijo ser iniciado. Sem mostrar nenhuma resistência, ela entreabriu os lábios deixando a língua apressada do insuportável – ao seu ponto de vista – passar.

Passou suas mãos em volta do pescoço masculino. Aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, fazendo suas respirações ofegarem.

Tudo pareceu desaparecer em volta de ambos.

Não existia mais ninguém. Não existia mais nada. Eles já não estavam mais no meio da calçada onde pessoas estavam passando. Eles estavam apenas sozinhos, desejando incansavelmente que aquele momento não fosse algo mortal – que não fosse finito.

Porem acabou. Sem eles se derem conta, colaram rapidamente uma ultima vez os lábios antes de separarem-se completamente, ficando a uns dois passos de distancia.

Suigetsu sorriu, triunfantemente, passando de leve a ponta da língua sobre os lábios, que estavam agora vermelhos.

Karin pensou em irritar-se, mais não conseguiu. Um sorriso verdadeiro teimava em tentar apossar-se dos seus lábios. Mais ela foi forte, não permitiu tal coisa.

Era estranho para ela o modo em como seus pensamentos estavam voltando à realidade porque não era sua realidade normal, era outra realidade. O beijo havia sido perfeito – nada de sinos, nem frio na barriga – apenas tudo sumiu, tudo ficou distante e vago. E o Suigetsu?

Bom. Ele não parecia mais tão intolerável aos seus olhos. A não ser pelo sorriso maroto nada mais lembrava a antiga pessoa que ele era há alguns segundos atrás.

Os olhos levemente contornados da estudante pousaram nele cheio de duvidas. Foi só então que ela lembrou-se de Sasuke, e o quanto o que sentia tornou-se vago após o acontecido. O que era isso?

Ah, um novo motivo para seguir em frente. Seria isso?

- Vai me bater? Dizer que me odeia e depois prometer que nunca mais me olhara nos olhos? – a pergunta saiu sarcástica, mais ao mesmo tempo cheia de esperança não transparecida.

- Por quê? – nada além de um pergunta confusa.

- Eu queria te dar um motivo diferente, um que valesse a pena, para seguir em frente. – a resposta foi verdadeira.

- Entendo. Acho que eu vou precisar de mais um beijo então. – ela sorriu dessa vez, deixando todos aqueles sentimentos reprimidos – que só agora se deu conta que sentia – saírem.

- Karin você..? – indagou, completamente surpreso, e extremamente feliz. Não segurou o sorriso imenso que se apossou de seus lábios.

- Me beije logo inútil.

Ele era um inútil tão útil. Ela percebeu isso ao sentir novamente seus corpos próximos e seus lábios colados.

Novamente o beijo durou muito tempo. Novamente tudo em volta sumiu. Novamente o chão pareceu cair. Novamente se o mundo terminasse, eles nem iriam notar.

- Você conseguiu. – ela revelou ao encerrar o beijo.

- Consegui? – a pergunta saiu confusa.

- É. Me deu um novo motivo para seguir em frente. Alias, você sempre me deu um motivo para seguir em frente Suigetsu. Apesar de que eu jamais notei isso, você sempre esteve ao meu lado, falando as verdades que eu nunca quis ouvir, mais que eram necessárias. – ele sorriu, mais quando entreabriu os lábios para responder ela concluiu. - Eu só quero saber uma coisa.

- O que? – ele foi rápido, tocando a ponta do polegar na bochecha vermelha – em razão do frio – da jovem ruiva.

- Porque você sempre esteve aqui?

Silêncio.

Os olhos exóticos do rapaz confundiam Karin, todos os seus sentidos. Então ela lembrou-se de uma frase que ouvira uma vez.

'' _O amor é incolor, insípido e inodoro, mesmo assim é capaz de mexer de uma maneira irracional com seus sentidos, com todos eles.''_

Ela não lembrava ao certo quem havia dito tal coisa, mais aos seus olhos este era um grande sábio. E tinha razão.

- É simples, e sei que você sabe a resposta, mesmo assim eu vou dizer, eu amo você Karin, eu sempre amei, desde o primeiro dia em que te vi, isso é algo que eu não consigo mais lutar. É como tentar nadar contra a maré, você não vai chegar a lugar algum.

- Eu nunca pensei em dizer isso irritante. – a ruiva riu de si mesma, tocando-lhe a face, fazendo com que ele serrasse os olhos. – Eu acho que te amo também, pelo menos sinto algo estranho aqui quando você me beija. – tocou com a mão livre seu peito, onde ficava o coração.

- Então você não me acha irritante mais? – riu.

- Acho. Mais agora você é um irritante que tem uma qualidade. – admitiu.

- Ah é? – perguntou irônico, fingindo magoar-se. – E qual seria?

- Você beija muito bem.

- Oh!

Ambos riram, ainda abraçados, passando calor um para o outro. Preenchendo as ruas cheias de neve. Preenchendo os corações antes vazios com algo novo, porem, extremamente recompensador.

**0-0-0**

**Fim.**

Bem, que tal? Mandem rewies se puderem. Beijos.


End file.
